


Artistic Title

by cupidty11



Series: Sex With An Alien [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien anatomy, Dib is like in his late 20s here, M/M, Other, Pure PWP, They bang, but i wrote it at 4 in the morning, it is smut, its a bit umm salacious by my porn standards, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: It's literally just smut. Really bad zadr smut.--They make out for a long while, languidly kissing, exploring their differences as if they hadn’t already done so a hundred times. Hands roam, along different textured skin, different bone structures, different everything and yet similar enough that they can understand that this is something they both want, need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wore this really late/early so its bad. and for some reason my mind keeps wanting to write in present tense?? when I hardly ever do that?? so it might be like that here?? idk i tried to fix it but forgive me.

Dib pinned the irken’s hands above his head,fitting around the tiny alien’s wrists easily. He noted how the other squirmed. Clearly trying to appear like he wanted to be the one on top, like he was insulted. But, his body trembled, his face was flush. And there’s an incredible heat between his thighs. Dib only struggled with the black leggings for a moment, tugging them down to Zim’s knees.

Zim gasped as the cool air hit him. He glistened in the dim lighting. Already half unsheathed, already shiny and pink and ready. 

“Stop staring.” Zim tried to command and it came out like a whine.  
“Sorry, not sorry. You’re kind of hot?” Dib replied, easy banter falling into place. “Where else should I look?”  
The irken slightly bucked his hips. “You--you know what I mean. Stop looking and touch me.”

Dib smirked and he leaned down to fuse their mouths. As always, Zim’s mouth opened wide and wet and he was so, so eager. He was always forceful and needy and acting like he was addicted to the sensation of kissing. A long serpentine tongue wrapped around his own. It’s still so utterly alien, so foreign and it's amazing. It slipped across his blunt teeth, edging down his throat and at first it had been weird and it still kind of was. But, also its hot as fuck. 

Dib couldn’t help the way he groaned in response and his grip loosened a bit, allowing irken claws to slide free and bury themselves in dark human hair.  
They kiss, breathing into each other, building off each other. 

Dib pulled away and grimaced slightly at the string of saliva between them. Zim’s tongue hesitantly receded from his mouth, leaving him with a last lick to his bottom lip.

He watched the irken, watch him. Swirling nebulae sclera, dark magenta and unfocused with passion. Round face flushed pink. 

“Dib.”  
“What?”  
“Please just touch me.”  
Dib smiled again. “Wow. Begging already?”

“I’m not begging, you fool. Just--” He made a sound of frustration and pushed his hips against the human’s naked thigh. He was so wet, he left a slick of cum across his skin. 

“Alright, alright.” Dib said, trying to pretend like he wasn’t affected by Zim’s obvious arousal. But, really his entire body was on fire. Long fingers slipped between the alien’s thighs and touched him, gently. Sliding up his member. It’s small but, thick. At first contact, he got to see Zim throw his head back and make a sound that was distinctly inhuman. It’s like a pleased clicking. 

Dib gently worked him for a minute, enjoying the unrestrained response before he pressed a finger against his alien’s opening. Not for the first time, it reminded him of a flower, a rose, with soft petals on the outside that could close in an instant if threatened. Pink and delicate, pouting and dripping with unashamed desire. He slid a finger in and claws dug into his skull, the clicking intensifying.  
Zim was wet and tight and so responsive. Dib worked his finger in and out for a bit before, fitting in another one. With each small thrust, he felt Zim’s walls clench around him, hears louder alien chirps and keens. 

He slipped out and shuffled his body down a bit until his face is in front of the alien’s...well, everything. Zim whined a bit, upset and feeling the emptiness. He looked up. “What are you--oh.” if possible, his flush worsened. And he sat up a bit to be able to see. 

“Be careful with your teeth, Dib-thing.” Zim hissed, re tangling his fingers in the human’s hair, ran his thumb across the shell of an ear, still so fascinated by it. 

Dib gave him a half smile. “Of course, my Tallest.” The irken tugged on his mate’s ear in response,scowling.

“Dib! You shouldn’t say that! That’s treason, we’ve talked about thi--” But, then he fell back against the bed, one hand still wound in Dib’s hair, the other reaching out to clutch at the sheets. All words having been replaced with alien sounds of pleasure.  
Dib lovingly lapped at Zim’s opening, gently playing him with his tongue. Pressing against soft folds and thrusting his tongue against all the right spots. Zim tasted sweet.. Almost too sweet. Like too much sugar in too little water. Dib ignored the tight aching in his boxers, slipping hands under his mate’s hips and lifting him to get him closer. 

“Aah, Dib!” Tiny feet dug into his shoulder blades, fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him near and trying to push him away all at once. The human licked him from bottom to top, treating him like some kind of delicious treat, like something he needed to devour and it's so taboo. He keened and wailed, body still unused to such easy pleasure. 

Dib felt Zim clenching up, muscles tight and his sounds becoming more frantic so he pulled away. The entire bottom of his face coated in light pink cum and he licked his lips before wiping it off with his wrist. 

Zim cried out, bereft and angry. “You stopped!” He bit out, sitting up, antenna twitching in different directions. He was pouting and Dib leaned forward to kiss him again. 

“You better not kiss me ,you fiend, that’s absolute filth--mmph.” And he wasn’t talking anymore about how disgusting it was to have the same mouth that was just licking at his insides, on his own mouth. Because he could taste himself, taste the evidence of something so utterly bizarre and forbidden. It was enough to have him grasping at Dib’s shoulders, growling and buzzing in his throat, length completely unsheathed. 

Dib’s own member prodded at him through stupid ufo printed boxers, Zim reached down and rubbed at him. The action of wanting to give pleasure to another, to make someone else feel as good as he was feeling, was still so unfamiliar. But, he felt and heard Dib’s groan into the kiss, and it still managed to shoot a bolt of hot pleasure through Zim’s middle. So, maybe it wasn’t THAT weird. 

Dib was hard, warm and Zim wanted those stupid boxers off. He frantically tried to pry them off without breaking the kiss. Dib grinned into their lips, a quiet laugh before he was helping. Finally, blissfully, Dib was naked. Zim reluctantly pulled away to toss any remainder of his own clothes before attacking his mate’s mouth again. 

They make out for a long while, languidly kissing, exploring their differences as if they hadn’t already done so a hundred times. Hands roam, along different textured skin, different bone structures, different everything and yet similar enough that they can understand that this is something they both want, need. 

Dib’s positioned in such a perfect way and Zim moved, whining a bit, tried to get him to just get inside, irk damn it.  
“Hold on, hold on.” Dib murmured against the alien’s lips and he leaned over to dig under the bed. Zim glowered at the shoulder he was suddenly shoved against.  
Dib pulled out an old shoebox and dug in it for a second. He pulled out a little clear bottle and some square packets. ‘Lube’ and ‘con-dumbs’. Zim rolled his eyes and flopped back against the mattress. 

“I do not know why you do this. There is no way in which I can get pregnant and neither of us have ever had any kind of sexual activities with anyone besides each other. And my body is self lubricating!” Zim shouted at the ceiling. 

Dib threw the empty packet at Zim’s face. “Shut up, for one. And two, it makes things less messy and a bit nicer, okay?” Zim balled up the empty ‘condumb’ packet and chucked it back at the human. It missed by a few inches. 

Zim watched, still fascinated as the human rolled the little plastic sock (or whatever it was) onto his (as Dib called it before) ‘dick’. Zim knew that wasn’t the official term for it. But, whatever. It sounded less stupid than ‘penis’. Irkens had no word for their own genitalia. It was just there. Invisible and unspoken of.

Dib opened the bottle with a little click and poured a bit of the liquid onto his fingers, sliding them up and down his length. Zim licked his lips, unconsciously. Dib tossed the bottle and shuffled forward a bit until Zim’s legs hitched up around his own. He felt his spooch beating way too hard, loud and annoying, as he watched the human. His amber eyes, how pinpointed and fiery they are. All that passion, all that curiosity and intelligence, all on him. His eyes, his human. Zim purrs, hands went to Dib’s shoulders, slid up to his neck. He felt a quick pulse. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes, for the love of Irk. Just do it already.” Zim commanded,slightly breathless. 

Dib tsked. “So impatient.” He leaned forward and kissed a steady path up the irken’s throat. Zim groaned and tilted his head to the side to give the human more room. Human mouths were so evil. Dib was so evil. “How do you want me to take you, my tallest?” Dib murmured wetly against his throat. Zim knew he wasn’t supposed to allow anyone near his throat. There were too many important arteries there. But, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He whined, eyes squeezed shut. “D-don’t call me that.”

Dib nuzzled Zim’s neck, licking at a spot before suckling it. “You like it, though. I know you do. Your eyes get darker, your breathing speeds up.”

A hand returnd to its place between irken thighs, rubbed at him, preparing him. “You get hotter, wetter.” Zim arched his hips towards the lovely intruder, a tiny gasping sound left his lips. 

“L-lies. And uh, slander.” His breathing was so uneven. He listened to the drop in Dib’s voice, antenna smelt all his pheromones, the heady scent of desire. 

“What would you have me call you then, eh, my Tallest?” Fingers spread him, hot mouth against his neck. 

“Nnnh.” Such traitorous thoughts. Calling someone ‘tallest’ who wasn’t the tallest was illegal. So, so illegal. Like being thrown out the airlock, being deactivated, illegal. No one should WANT to be called it when it was one of the highest,most respected titles in the universe and it belonged only to them. And yet...

Dib chuckled softly. “That’s what I thought. So, how about it, my Tallest?” He edged forward until the tip of his dick prods at the irken’s opening. “How should I fuck you?” 

Zim licked his lips, claws curled into the sheets, anticipation high in his throat. And he felt a wet drop of cum leak out of his body, dripping at the slanderous name. “Y-you...s-slow.” 

Fast was too fast. Dib liked it fast. He liked to be taken out of his mind, unable to think. He liked to be forced down, surrounded and conquered. Zim liked that too. But, mostly he liked this. He liked being unraveled. Being worshipped. He liked being the human’s center of attention, his entire world. He liked feeling each thrust, each slide and breath against his neck as it slowly built up and up and up until it overflowed and drowned them both. 

“As you command.” Dib murmured, finally gripping Zim’s hips and pushing forward until he slid inside the alien. They both made a sound of pure relief. And Dib held true to his request, fucking the irken slowly but firmly, filled him up each time, slid out till they’re nearly separate again before plunging back in. 

Zim couldn’t help the tiny hitches in his throat each time, as if he’s unsure what will happen. He couldn’t help the curling of his toes against the mattress, or the way he shivered and such undignified noises spilled from his lips. All the sensations, the heat radiating from his core, the wet,slapping noises, the overwhelming scent of their passion, the feeling of being completely full and suddenly empty, of his body not being made for Dib, for a human and yet it accepted him, loved him and ached for him. It all was so overwhelming. 

They fucked and Dib kept it slow until the end when Zim keened loudly and clawed at his back, leaving shallow cuts, and hissed in his ear, “Faster, Dib, please”. He obeyed, as good servants do and he sped up until they both lose their minds. 

Zim went first, shouting too loud. He clicked and yelled and spasmed around the human, begged in a way that he would never admit. He came and it was a steady flow that lasted for at least a minute, pink and sweet and it dripped between their bodies. 

Dib lost it slightly after, wet hot heat clutching him over and over until it milked him for everything he had. He cried into Zim’s shoulder, shouted the irken’s name, thrusted until his muscles gave out and he collapsed against his lover. 

They laid there, panting, sweating, still connected, and satiated. Zim felt soft human lips against the corner of his jaw. He stroked a tired hand through soft hair and let the other one fall to Dib’s back. They laid there until it got too gross for either of them to handle. Then it was back to easy banter and arguments as they shuffled, sore and sticky to the washroom.


End file.
